Way Too Perfect
by TheFloatingFish
Summary: Jazz and Ceagan are two new students enrolled to the DWMA, and they have probably bitten off more than they can chew. Rated M for later chapters. Some yuri, some yaoi, mostly straight. OCxOC, OCxSoul, SoulxMaka, DTKxOC somewhat , BlackStarxTsubaki, OCxTsubaki.


-Jasper's POV-

Ceagan's short, coffee brown hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail today. Her bangs swept her brow line and shaped her pale face, while her classic tank-and-ponytail look could only further flatter her long, slender neck. Her feminine shoulders held up her delicate light blue tank top beautifully, while her thin waist was concealed under the boyish attire. Her tight jean shorts hugged her hips and shaped her lower body.

She was perfect.

Jasper sighed. He would never be good enough for her. She was cool, beautiful, and all around flawless. She didn't care what anyone said about her, she didn't care what anybody thought about her, and she certainly didn't care about Jasper. He propped his head on the desk using his forehead and continued to gaze at the goddess that was Ceagan Esprit. She sat in her seat, two rows away from him, jotting down notes and keeping her complete attention on Stein. Not only was she gorgeous, she was smart as well. Jasper was a love struck puppy, and he couldn't stop staring at the object of his desire.

"Dude."

Jasper managed to tear his eyes off Ceagan. Soul Evans had his feet up on the desk, with his normal 'cool-guy' smirk. Jasper gazed at him, not amused. "What?" He asked in a monotone.

"If you wanna look cool for that chick, you shouldn't stare so much." Soul pointed his thumb to himself. "Take it from a real cool guy. I can get any chick I want."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "And that is why you settle for that flat-chested one? Maka, is it?"

Soul suddenly snaps, puts his feet down and slams his palm on the table, now on his feet. "You'd better watch what you say about Maka, got it?" The classroom is now dead silent, all eyes on them. Jasper didn't want to look like a coward in front of Ceagan, he couldn't back down now. Partner selection for the new students was right around the corner, and he HAD to be her partner.

_C'mon Jazz, show her how tough you can be. _Jasper coaches himself. He stands, pushing his chair back, now looming over a slightly shorter Soul. "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" He challenges. Soul's face contorts with rage.

"Why you…" He starts. He begins to bring his fist back, when suddenly Maka is behind him, grabbing his arm.

"Soul! Stop it right now!" She scolds, her sleeved arm locked in his. Soul glances at her, then down to her chest, and chuckles. He looks back to Jasper, grinning.

"I guess she is kinda flat, huh?"

Jasper can't help but snicker when Maka brought her book down on Soul's head. Stein rolled his eyes behind his glasses, and continued teaching. Maka stormed back to her seat, while Soul sat down, still chortling and rubbing his head, he offered Jasper a high-five. Jasper grinned as he pushed his seat back in and high-fived Soul. He glanced to the side, and saw Ceagan, and his heart stopped. She was… looking at him. SHE was looking at HIM. Not only that, but she was giggling! Jasper stared forward as he sunk into his chair, grinning like an idiot.

-Ceagan POV-

Ceagan was jotting down the notes on soul resonance as fast as she could. She had decided that she would attempt to make up for her lack of physical appeal by being an expert meister, and so far, it was failing miserably.

She raked her gangly fingers through her mousy hair, worrying about who would pick her as a partner.

_Probably nobody._ She thought, exasperated. Her hand was cramping from writing so much, but she had to know everything. She couldn't fail herself. She had to make a death scythe.

Suddenly, from behind, she heard the familiar 'cool-guy' Soul Evan's voice, angry and booming. She turned around, curious of what he was so upset about.

An attractive male with blonde locks stood above Soul, glaring down at him. He looked at least

six feet tall, and he had a rather thin, but muscular frame. His voice was soft, yet intimidating.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" She heard from across the room. His voice reminded her of velvet. Even from behind, he looked extremely confident in what he was saying, and it was very attractive. Ceagan bit her lip and smiled, then she remembered. She was completely and utterly unattractive. A feeling of disappointment flooded her chest, and she stared at her notebook.

A loud crack was sounded as a book was brought down on Soul's head. Ceagan spotted Soul's stupid expression, and giggled. Soul was so funny. She grinned up at the pair of boys who high-fived each other as they sat down on the plastic, navy school chairs. The boy who had stood up to Soul glanced down at her. His eyes were a gorgeous, icy blue, and his face was shaped like a flawless, porcelain mask. He wore a tight, white v-neck that showed off his modest, rippling muscles that were god-like to Ceagan. But

she couldn't stop giggling when they locked eyes.

_Idiot! Stop giggling! _She screaming at herself. But, before she could stop, he had turned away, grinning. Ceagan's heart dropped.

_Oh god, I really messed that one up. She thought to herself. She laid her head down on the desk, and just, kinda gave up on life._


End file.
